The Origin of the Red Trio
by violetbautista09
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Everything had started since they were babies. Only a few hours were they ever normal until it was taken away. Since then, their lives were at their leader's claw. Him. Too bad the symptoms were taking affect. One of them had already fallen, another of them is starting to, and the last one oblivious to it. Only a few years until they are known as the Red Trio.
1. Prologue

**A\N: Hello! I just want to explain a few things. First, I'd like to say that this story will be explaining the Red trio's past and all that. Second, some of the characters might act different or still be the same. Third, by the time this story is finished, I will continue "The Mystery of the Red Trio". Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

Those were the only sounds that he could hear as he walked past hospital rooms, hidden in the shadows. Nobody was able to see him but sadly, he mused, they could feel his presence. He watched as doctors or nurses walking past him would shiver and glance around. He didn't let that stop him from reaching his destination in the hospital building though.

Normally, he wouldn't visit hospitals in the middle of the night, especially in Japan but today... today he would allow himself to do so. He had felt the girl's aura in this particular area and he _had_ to make sure it was her. The last being to complete his plans.

But, as he reached closer to his destination, he could feel _her_ power. His mouth watered as all of her power surrounded him. He felt like it was beckoning for him to reach her and absorb all of that power. So when he was literally a few feet away from her, he felt like breaking the door that was seperating him from reaching her but controlled that urge. After all, he couldn't have anyone else come here and ruin his plans. True, he could kill the person but it would attract attention and he didn't need any of that right now.

So he carefully opened the door quietly and entered the room. When he did, he felt like laughing with joy. He knew with no doubt that it was her. Her power signals were definitely the same as her female ancestors. He scanned the room through narrowed eyes and found her.

He walked towards some kind of bed and looked down. He saw a small baby girl with a few strands of red hair on her small head. He 'hmmm' ed before glancing down the side of the... crib? Whatever. He found a clipboard with papers. He grabbed it and scanned the first paper. Ah. He found it. Her name.

Akatsutsumi, Momoko.

He sneered at the name before putting it back in place and picked up the baby called Momoko. Said baby shifted in his arms but didn't wake up. He was relieved as he didn't have time to calm her down. Gently, he raised a finger and touched her forehead as his eyes started glowing black. All around him, the room darkened.

" _Mendacium la podere aden yu tare..."_ He chanted, a glow surrounding him and Momoko. " _Rega en oscu tan lucida, coraza la lucida creda,_ " by now, the hospital's lights were flickering as a lone figure stood outside the room, " _la oscu, podere luz con loscu la-"_

" _Enough_!"

He almost dropped Momoko as the room lightened, cutting of his chant. He looked at the door and saw a figure in a cloak, hands filled with fire. He cursed and not so gently threw Momoko back to her comfty bed and teleported away. Luckily he did, as he noticed fire heading his way.

Next thing he saw was the hospital building as he teleported outside in the parking lot. He growled before he punched the nearest thing close to him. That happened to be a car that then started making loud noises. He started walking down the street, deep in thought.

He hadn't finished his spell on Momoko and he had no idea what would happen to her now. But at least he could track her now like her comrades. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to Momoko as he couldn't restart the spell without her losing her sanity in the process. But he would make sure that she wasn't led astray from the path he had created for her.

Or his name wasn't **Him**.

* * *

"Dang it!" The figure exclaimed as she examined the crying baby. Aside from a bump on the head, she seemed to be find. The figure sighed before they rose a hovering hand over the left side of the crying girl's head. The bump disappeared immediately and the girl's cries lessened.

The figure heard running footsteps heading their way and cursed. They lowered the silent baby to the... crib, wasn't it? Didn't matter. They put a blanket over the baby girl before opening the nearest window in the room and leaped outside.

Unknown to the figure, the silent baby, Momoko, opened her eyes to reveal two completely red eyes before turning pink and her pupils growing back to normal size. Momoko laughed and raised a small fist to the window. She slowly opened her fist and the window slammed giggled a bit before falling silent and watched with curious eyes as adults filled in the room, cries of alarm and horror expressed loudly.

Momoko yawned and went back to sleep as attention was drawn to her, being the only resident in the room for the night.


	2. Neighbors

**Rikai: Butch**

 **Mashiro: Brick**

 **Malia: Berserk**

* * *

 _5 years later..._

"They're here! They're here!" A young 5-year old red haired girl with pink eyes squealed when she looked out the window and started jumping up and down. Her mom, who was answering a phone call, glanced at her and said, "Momoko, calm down already!" before saying something on the phone.

Momoko pouted before looking at her mirror and noticed how horrible her reflection looked. She gasped before she bolted to her closet and pulled out a random dress before going to the bathroom. Her mom noticed her young daughters antics and sighed.

Meanwhile, Momoko finished brushing her teeth and started dressing. She got out of her yellow pajamas and put on a pink sundress with red cherries on it. She exited the bathroom and tried to find her white flats. She looked in the closet, under the bed, and even under the toilet but no white flats.

"Momoko..." Mrs. Akatsutsumi said slowly as she pointed next to her with her free hand. Momoko looked at her and ' hmmm ' ed before noticing what her mom was pointing at. Her white flats. She grinned sheepishly and grabbed them.

After she put them on, she grabbed her hairbrush and a big red bow. She walked up to her mom and offered her hairbrush to her. Her mom grabbed the hairbrush and put the phone between her shoulder and ear as she brushed Momoko's hair.

"Mr. Yunan! I don't think it's necessary to- Sir, I- Yes, I understand but- hold on a sec," Mrs. Akatsutsumi said to her boss as she grabbed Momoko's bow and fastened it on Momoko 's ponytail before grabbing the phone with both hands.

"Yes!" Momoko cheered and was about to leave her room when her mom stopped her. She looked at her confused.

"Don't dirty those flats of yours. They're still new and I don't need a maid to wash them like your previous shoes" Mrs. Akatsutsumi said sternly.

"Yes mom!"

As soon as Momoko said that, she ran out of the room and down the stairs and through the front door, leaving her mom groaning and signing at the mess she had left in her room.

Momoko stopped running in front of her house's front lawn and laughed. She noticed the sun was already high in the sky in the morning and mother birds feeding their babies. She walked down the sidewalk and walked across the road. In no time she was in front of the house across from hers. She drew in a breath before walking up towards the door and knocked.

The door opened and a 6-year old raven-haired boy stuck his head out saying, "Ye-" before he was cut off by being hugged by a redhead.

" _Rikai_! I missed you!" Momoko shouted as she hugged the living daylights out of the raven-haired boy called Rikai.

" _Nice... to see you... to Momoko, "_ Rikai chocked out before Momoko let him go. He leaned againsts the door and took deep breaths. Momoko noticed he was wearing black shorts and a green t-shirt. And was barefoot.

"I just got back from Italy. What are you doing here?" Rikai questioned her as he closed the door behind him.

"Is it wrong to say hi to a friend?" Momoko responded innocently. Rikai stared at her and she stared rucmrurback at him. "Alright. I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the park." Rikai immediately brightened up to the idea.

"Why didn't you say so!?" Rikai exclaimed and went back to his house. He went to his room and started putting on his sneakers as he yelled out to him, " Mom! Momoko and me are going to the park! "

"Be careful, dear," Rikai's mom shouted from the kitchen.

By the time Rikai was out of the house, Momoko was already walking to the park's direction. Rikai sprinted in a fast run to join her. She giggled as Rikai started to pant when he caught up with her.

" _Stop... giggling... Momoko... it's not... funny..._ " Rikai panted. Momoko covered her mouth with both hands but a few noises still escaped from her. Rikai glared at her before noticing a limo, followed by a whatever they are called car. Momoko followed his gaze and 'ohhh ' ed.

"I didn't know there was a family moving in New Townsville," Rikai said as he watched both vehicles disappear in the distance.

"Mom mentioned something about a family moving in that big house ," Momoko said thoughtfully . "Hey! I think they're the reason my mom is hosting that party at New Townsville's beach."

"Do you think they have a kid?"

"If they do, let's make friends with them! Maybe they're twins!"

"Maybe we should leave that for the pa- Hey, look! We're close to the park! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Rikai exclaimed and started running.

"No fair!" Momoko cried out and kept walking. "Mom will kill me if I dirty my flats!"

"Then I win! " Rikai laughed out as he slid down the slide.

"Rikai!"

* * *

While Rikai escaped from Momoko's wrath, an interesting conversation started with the new family, which consisted of two parents and a son.

"So Mashiro... what do you think of our new home?" Mr. Akumi asked his 6-year old son. Mr. Alumni had raven colored hair and light brown eyes. He wore a spotless business suit and kept smoothing out the wrinkles of the suit.

"I think that our last home is much better than this," Mashiro responded, arms crossed. "Besides, I don't get to see my friend for at least a year." His red eyes revealed his anger as he looked at his parents, attention drawn away from the window. Mashiro's mother frowned at his messed up red hair and grabbed a comb from her purse and tried to fix her son's hair but he took it and fixed it himself.

"Now Mashiro, I know you're upset from leaving your friends but you have to understand that we couldn't keep living in _that_ city," Mrs. Akumi said flatly. Mashiro just glared at her and threw her the comb.

"Because of the dead people," stated Mashiro. Both parents winced at the reminder. It was very painful seeing as how some of their friends had died as well.

"Many people were leaving the city as well, Mashiro. We might as well follow their example," Ms. Akumi weakly said.

"Driver, how long until we reach our destination?" Mrs. Alumni asked, turning around to face the driver.

"In a few minutes, ma'am," said the driver, glancing at Mr. Akumi in the mirror, who was frowning.

" _Same thing_ she said," Mashiro mumbled to himself as he remembered what happened to him before he left the city.

* * *

 _Mashiro had been running away from home on a Sunday morning and was now being chased by a police man. He hid behind a bush, grateful that it was still a bit dark in the morning as the police man ran past him. He sighed in relief and was about to run the other direction when he heard a strange noise. Mashiro glanced behind him and noticed not that far away, some sort of house. Light was illuminating in the cracks of the strange house._

 _Wanting to see what that noise was, he quietly walked towards it, opened the door made of twigs, and peeked inside. What he saw fascinated him._

 _Inside, he saw five clustered figures- Malia, his 5-year old friend, was among them. The rest seemed around the age of 14 or 15. At the center was his kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane._

 _Her posture seemed odd. Mashiro then noticed why. Ms. Keane's hands were behind her back. From the light of the fire that lighted up the room, he realized her hands were tightly tied with tape. Based on how the room was messy, he guessed that Ms. Keane had struggled. Especially with the fact that a burned log was close to him and one of his kindergarten teacher's feet were burned._

 _"You girls aren't going to get away with this," Ms. Keane whimpered ._

 _"We're good at lying despite how we do so in public," one of older girls said, dazed. "Nobody knows we're here."_

 _"It's our word against someone dead," Malia giggled, tossing a roll of masking tape up in the air and catching it. " No one would believe nice girls would be the one behind the murders. Or to be exact, these girls. You'll be my first murder ."_

 _Another figure, this time a young boy, entered the room from another. "It's clear. Come on. Let's finish this." His tone sounded dazed too, Mashiro realized._

 _Malia snapped her fingers and another girl stepped up front. She handed Malia a knife before going back to her original place. Mashiro's eyes widened as he realized where this was going._

 _Ms. Keane must have realized it too because she started to struggle from her restraints. However, two girls pinned her down and Malia sneered._

 _"Struggling is useless. It's six againsts one. No one's going to help you. In a few minutes, ma'am. A few minutes until you're dead."_

 _"You did something to them," Ms. Keane said. "What did you do?"_

 _" Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I am capable of making them do whatever I want and used it to my advantadge. You remember the first body found , right? My dead dad. I ordered them to kill him. He had been abusing me for as long as I can remember without Mom finding out. Before he died, he did something that was the last straw. Just like the rest of the murders that followed. They all did something that had them die. Just like you."_

 _"What did I ever do to you?" Ms. Keane gritted out before she gasped as Malia trailed the knife against her stomach ._

 _"You didn't believe me. Not ever," Malia whispered before she thrusted the knife in her teacher's stomach. Ms. Keane screamed out in pain. Mashiro was horrified as he felt... pleasure from the scene in front of him. He was pretty sure that wasn't normal for witnesses to feel when watching something like this, especially someone his age. But as he watched Ms. Keane's blood splatter around, he felt happy. So happy. It took him a few minutes to realize he was feeling bloodlust and ran away from the place._

 _Ran away as fast as he could. Screams fainting in the distance. The sound of sirens sounding loudly in the air. He ran to his house, to his room, to his bed, and layed there for the rest of the day._

* * *

Mashiro snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door slam shut. He looked around and realized they had arrived. A new home. A new life. And a chance to forget what was seen. To bad he had to go to that stupid party instead of staying home. Ah well. At least it was at a beach.

"Mashiro, hurry up!"

Biting back a groan, he got out of the car and noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and noticed a raven haired boy running away, laughing teasingly at a red haired girl, shouting, "Too slow, Mo!"

 _Mo_? Strange name for a girl. Must be a nickname. With a sigh, he focused on the house in front of him and immediately thought the house needed to be repainted. Looking on in disgust, he entered the house in search of his new room.


	3. Stories or Legends?

_Later in the evening..._

It was already evening as people gathered around the beach, admiring the sky. The sky's hue had darkened as the sun slowly setted in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire; the brilliant sun rays gleamed in a blazing glow that signified the end of the day.

Eventually, the crowd started talking about the family who had moved in New Townsville while the kids played in water or gathered around a bonfire to tell stories. But more activities were created as the Akatsutsumi family arrived.

Ms. Akatsutsumi made sure everything was in place before the new family arrived that she eventually separated from her husband and daughter. Mr. Akatsutsumi didn't seem to mind or notice as he was busy making sure that kids and adults were enjoying themselves, thus creating more kid activities and adult talks. Elsewhere, their youngest daughter, Momoko, reunited with her friend.

"How is it going so far?" Momoko nudged Rikai as she sat down to join her friend around the bonfire.

"Fun, " Rikai muttered as he stared at the bonfire, bored. Momoko huffed and made sure to bonk him on the head. " _Ack_! What did I do now?"

"The least you can do is pretend you are having fun!"

"Well there isn't anything to do! The stories aren't even interesting," complained Rikai, arms up. A few kids heard him and voiced their thoughts.

"Yeah! Where's the action?"

"Well ma-"

"I thought we would be doing something _not_ boring!"

"Yeah but-"

"I'd rather swim but the water is cold!"

""SHUT UP!"

Every kid around the bonfire were hugging each other, flinching. Almost every kid. Rikai had fallen sleep and was leaning against Momoko, snoring. The adults kept talking whatever adults talked about these days.

"Rikai."

 _Snore_.

"Rikai. "

 _Snore_.

" _Rikai..._ "

 _Snore._

 _"Rikai_!"

"Shut up, Gran Gran. You're embarrassing me," Rikai mumbled in his sleep.

"RIKAI!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikai screamed and fell off the log, making him wake up. Momoko, startled by Rikai's scream, fell off the log but something or _someone_ cushioned her fall. Fortunately, nobody broke a bone or something. Unfortunately, Momoko's cushion happened to be the Akumi's son, Mashiro.

" _Get off me!"_

 _"I'm so sorry!"_

Momoko quickly got off, leaving Mashiro relieved as he too, got up. He brushed sand off his hair and turned to glare at her. Momoko laughed nervously and noticed Rikai still on the ground, confused. She got him to his feet and focused back on the Akumi's son. All while thankful that none of the other kids were saying anything.

"Um... welcome to New Townsville," Momoko said, giving Mashiro an uncertain smile. " I'm Akatsutsumi, Momoko but you can call me Momoko. And this is, " she nudged her best friend, " Rikai." At this, Rikai just nodded at him. "Er, what's your name?"

"Akumi, Mashiro."

"Wanna join us, Akumi-san? We were about to tell scary stories."

" _We are?_ " All the kids and Rikai questioned her.

"Yes," Momoko gritted out.

"Sure."

The attention focused back on Mashiro.

"Really?" Momoko brightened up.

"Whatever. It's not like I have nothing else to do is shiver from only wearing shorts at night."

"Great!"

With that being said, Momoko linked her arm to Mashiro's and guided him to a log, both sitting down.

"Hey, scoot over, Mo," Rikai whined as he sat on the same log Momoko and Mashiro were sitting on.

"So... who wants to start first?" Momoko asked the other kids. She noticed a kid who looked around the age of nine raise his hand. "Start the story already! You don't need to raise your hand."

"Alright, alright already. Sheesh. Anyway, prepare to hear the tale of," the kid had an evil grin on his face, " ' _The Evil Twin.'_

"Evil Twin? Can I just go home already?" Rikai whispered to Momoko who hit him with her elbow. Mashiro snickered quietly at this gesture.

" _Shhhhh_. Let me hear, " Momoko whispered, all her attention back to the kid.

"Many years ago, maybe about two hundred years ago, in New Townsville, there used to be a 8-year old girl called Emily. She was an orphan and the only thing she had from her parents was a doll. Many would say that the doll looked exactly like Emily except that the doll had blonde hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Elsewhere, Emily had midnight black hair, black eyes, and light brown eyes."

"But what does th-" Rikai started but was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, I'm telling the story here," the kid said, glaring at him. " Back to the story now. A lot of people would comment on the connection and Emily would just smile. You see, she had a dark secret. The doll was once human.

"When Emily was much younger, she accidentally found a small piece of paper with a spell. Not knowing what it could do, she read it in front of her doll. But nothing happened. Disappointed, she went to sleep, not knowing that her doll had blinked.

"So, when it was the middle of the night, the doll came to life. You see, that spell was capable of making not living things come to life. But it was able to make the not living things evil. And that's exactly how the doll became. Evil and alive. The doll opened a drawer and pulled out a needle."

" Wait. Where did the dr-" Rikai asked, confused before he was shushed by Momoko.

"The doll pulled out a needle," the kid continued , giving Rikai the stink eye, " and sneaked upon Emily. It slowly climbed onto the bed and raised the needle over Emily's heart. But Emily felt something heavy on her and woke. When she saw the doll, she screamed. Her loud scream woke the whole orphaned up.

"The doll threw the needle to the ground and instead, chocked Emily. Emily tried to get her doll off her but was starting to lose consciousness. The doll tightened her hold on Emily's throat and Emily started to gag. She blacked out as soon as someone else entered the room. It was the head of the orphanage and they were holding a book with spells.

"The doll noticed the new person in the room and got off Emily. The person then walked towards Emily and the doll and started chanting a spell. Both Emily and the doll started glowing before two blue figures escaped from them and went into each other. Soon enough, Emily was the doll and the doll was Emily. The new Emily started giggling madly as she picked up the doll and hugged it.

" Since then, Emily started to switch dolls to humans and leave the new dolls to burn. All while keeping Emily -turned -doll and making sure she watched. "

The kid all of a sudden started laughing, scaring some of the other kids, including Momoko who was shaking like a leaf. Mashiro and Rikai stared at her in disbelief. Rikai then sighed and awkwardly patted Momoko on the back.

"There, there Momoko. It's just a made up story," Rikai reassured her. Momoko was about to say something when she screamed and started leaning against Mashiro who squeaked from the sudden skin contact . Elsewhere, all the other kids screamed.

Mashiro glanced behind Rikai and noticed a man with clown make-up. He groaned and pushed Momoko away from him. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Akatsutsumi. "

"Wha- _Dad_! Why are you wearing clown make-up!?" Momoko yelled, surprised.

"Clown make-up? Oh! Sorry if I scared you. Your mom convinced me to let this girl put make-up on me. It was torture," Mr. Akatsutsumi groaned before brightening . "I heard you kids are telling stories. Mind if I join you? "

All the kids, including Rikai, Momoko, and Mashiro, looked at each other before they all said in chorus, "No, sir." Mr. Akatsutsumi laughed and sat next to a kid named Sakamoto.

" Good because I have a good story to tell you. In fact, it's a legend that many would say is how New Townsville was created here in Japan. "

Rikai, who for once today in the night looked interested, asked, "How come we haven't heard of this then, sir?"

"Because over the years, the legend was told less and less until very few knew it. I happened to come upon this legend because of a school project in my early years."

"Tell us the story please," the kids begged, wanting to hear the legend. Mr. Akatsutsumi smiled and nodded.

"Just a warning, if you don't want to keep hearing the story, you are welcome to leave for there are some parts that you might not like.

"Thousands of years ago, there used to be a group of people with special talents. They used their talents to create a small village for those in need of a new home. To make sure harmony and peace lived on, they battled any evil intent on destroying it. However, there was an evil that could outlay the group in both power and knowledge for the evil was immoral, and had been alive since the age of dinosaurs. But to the relief of the group, the evil being was in a deep slumber.

"One day, three individual were born. Nobody, not even the special group knew that these three people could be their destruction if they were driven to the darkness. Even if they did, they probably couldn't stop the horrors that filled the three individual's life."

Momoko, Rikai, and Mashiro gasped quietly, eyes widened at how familiar the story sounded.

"The oldest of them, a boy, was a prince of a kingdom close to Japan. He grew up to be a happy boy, not knowing of the dangers ahead of him. His parents, the King and Queen, made sure to keep him happy as they wanted their son and only heir to live a peaceful life. One day however, the King and Queen got word of how professional assassins were going to strike at night and they grew fearful. Not wanting their son dead, they sent him away with a trusted friend of theirs, someone from the small village that was protected. The boy was taken away but he still managed to see his parents death. Scared, he asked the person traveling with him what was going on. He didn't get an answer but only a sad look. The boy eventually grew close to his traveler but was still scared at what was happening. His fear increased when he and the traveller were eventually surrounded by the same assassins that killed his parents. The traveller tried to defend him but died after being stabbed. The boy was devastated and cried. At that moment, he saw the world not as a happy place but as a cruel one filled with death. A strange power escaped from him and killed the assassins surrounding him. Alone, the boy reached the small village and was welcomed. But he wasn't the same anymore and as he grew up, he was distant from everyone, only seeing that the world as a horrible place."

Mashiro felt a tear roll down his face as he listened to the boy's sad life. For some reason he couldn't understand, he understood how the boy felt. He snapped out of his thoughts as Mr. Akatsutsumi continued.

"The second oldest was also a boy but not a prince. In fact, he was sold at the age of four to be a slave. Beaten up, starved, and mocked horribly, the young boy craved for freedom. As all the horrible things happening to him increased, his thoughts about freedom increased as well until he decided to try to escape his horrible fate. Making sure his master and everybody else was asleep, he attempted to escape. He quietly walked past his master, cooks, servants, and his tormentors, close to escaping until he tripped over something heavy with a loud crash. Everybody woke up and that night, the boy almost died. He was brutally beaten up and whipped and other things. He hadn't been fed at all since his attempt at freedom but was abused physically and mentally."

Mashiro noticed that kids were leaving because their parents were leaving or they couldn't bear to hear any more. He also noticed that the girl next to him, Momoko, stood up to leave but he pulled her down. Momoko looked surprised just as he was and let go of her. He did notice that she didn't get back up.

"Continuing on," Mr. Akatsutsumi said. "As I was saying before, the boy was being tortured horribly for a 4-year old. It was too much for him to bear that eventually something happened to him. He was terrified than ever when his master was about to do something that was frowned upon. For that reason, his mind had opened and allowed people to look inside it. His mind even reached the special group of the small village who were horrified at what they were seeing through his mind. They immediately went to where he was located and killed the boy's master and everyone else that had tortured him. Unfortunately, the group was to late to save him as he had been left broken. Growing up, he could feel nothing but mistrust and revenge.

"And then, there was the last of them, a girl. Unlike the two boys, this girl had faced her own problems shortly after she arrived in the small village at the age of 10 with her mom. Her life turned upside down when her mom was accused of murder. The group came to have the girl's mother killed while the girl watched, hidden from sight. She cried over her mother's death and secretly buried her body in the center of the village. While she grew up by herself, the villagers ignored her. Hurt and devastated, she cried. Her cries were loud enough to attract one of the members of the special group who ended up befriending her. The girl then one day bumps into the oldest boy of the three individuals, the prince, and falls in love with him. The girl's friend is hurt when he hears this as he had fallen in love with her. The prince, however, had also fallen in love with and demands her to choose him or her friend. With no doubt, she chooses him and ends up breaking her friend's heart. The villagers were angered that the girl dare to hurt one of the protectors of their village and try to kill her. They almost succeeded when the second eldest of the three, the free slave, kills the villagers that attacked the girl. The prince, the free slave, and the girl then ran away from the village and the protectors who were outraged that they had broke the peace surrounding the village."

There were now only five kids, including Mashiro, Momoko, and Rikai. All the kids were looking ar Mr. Akatsutsumi, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Shortly after the trio escaped, they found a strange place. They didn't know it then but they had stumbled upon the evil being more powerful than the protectors of the village. One of them, the free slave, accidentally awakened the evil bei which resulted in the evil being helping the three individuals. They were promised revenge on the world as long as they served him and all three agreed. The power inside the trio was unleashed and they created havoc and chaos as they headed to their one goal: the village. When they arrived, the protectors were ready to fight them and a war was caused. Most of the villagers died as the protectors and the trio battled against each other. The trio was almost going to lose until their leader arrived. The protectors combined their powers in order to vanquish the trio and their leader. The protectors died from the full use of their powers but managed to kill the trio. The leader was outraged but a plan grew in his mind. Using his powers, he extracted DNA from his dead suppers and managed to create three babies from it."

" What!? " Momoko gasped and was shushed. "Sorry."

"The legend says that since the three baby's creation, the trio's descendants line continued, even now, " Mr. Akatsutsumi finished. All five kids were in awe.

"Best legend ever!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

"It totally rocks! " Natsuki gushed.

"It sounded so familiar," Rikai commented. Momoko and Mashiro nodded in agreement. Mr. Akatsutsumi glanced at his watch and yelped.

"Goodness gracious, look at the time! Kids, I think it's time for you to go back to your parents. Come on, Momoko. Time to go home." She

"Bye Rikai!" Momoko said and hugged her friend. She then glanced at Mashiro who was heading towards his parents .

"Good night, Mashiro! It was nice meeting you!" Momoko shouted at him before she ran off to find her mom, Mr. Akatsutsumi trailing behind her.

 _"Why did you betray me!?_ "

Rikai's eyes widened and he looked around, confused. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary and dismissed it as sign of needing some sleep, he followed his parents to the car.


End file.
